


Oak Trees and Grilled Cheese

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Castiel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Domestic Fluff, Gabriel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Winged Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have a second child. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the child’s destiny, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take him before his destiny can be forged.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise a child with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.This is a snippet of their life after.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Oak Trees and Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> So,, this was inCREDIBLY hard to write. Not because it’s sad or anything, I just accidentally rode the “Writer’s Block” train out of the station.

Six years, eleven months, thirteen days, three hours, twenty-four minutes, and thirty seconds. That’s how long Sam had been staying with Castiel and Gabriel. That’s how long it had been since Castiel had appeared at the Winchester’s household in the night, promising Mary that he would take care of her son, that he would protect him, that he would keep him from the monsters of her past for as long as he possibly could. Not that anyone was keeping count of course. It had been three years since Sam’s angelic powers had surfaced and two years since his wings came in. Gabriel had been thrilled and humored whenever he’d gotten back from his job—they had to keep low profiles, switched vessels a few times before Castiel settled on Jimmy Novak and Gabriel set on his vessel—and Sam had magically grown a large oak tree in the backyard. Castiel had tried to explain everything, but had been left a stuttering mess since he had no clue what the hell happened, making Gabriel humored even more.

Thats where they were now, underneath the tree. Castiel watching Sam closely as the young child climbed up a few of the branches. Gabriel stood beside Castiel, his hands in his pockets, shooting his brother an amused look.

“Cas, he’s not going to badly hurt himself by climbing a few branches, stop being so tense, he’s a tough kid.” Gabriel kept his voice low.

Castiel shot him a look, before moving his gaze back to Sam, his hands at the ready to catch the child if he slipped. “He won’t hurt himself _badly_ but he could still hurt himself. I’m just being cautious and thinking of the worst.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, a small laugh escaping him, shaking his head. “You do know he has wings, right? Like— _visible_ wings.”

Cas let out a huff. “He could still hurt himself, he still doesn’t know how—“ He was cut off by Sam.

“Casti! Gabey! Look at how high I am!” The seven year old exclaimed, holding his arms up in the air, his legs—on either side of the thick branch he was seated on—swinging.

Gabriel turned his head up, a heartfelt smile on his face. “Yeah, good job, kiddo!! Just be careful getting down when you’re ready, ok? You know how brother dearest here can get.” That earned him a whack to his arm, making him laugh. “Hey, hey, hey, I’m just speaking the truth, Cas, you’re like a mother hen.”

Sam smiled down at them, planting his hands in between his legs. “I’ll be careful, real careful! Promise!” He peered down the few branches he’d climbed up, a nervous laugh escaping him. “But I might need help gettin’ down. Hey, Casti, can y—“ 

Castiel nodded and wasted no time helping Sam down from the tree, hoisting him onto his hip. “Are you hungry, Sammy?” 

The kid nodded and played with the hem of Castiel’s trench coat. “Uh-huh.”

Castiel nodded, rubbing his back. “Alright.. what do you want?” A shrug from Sam. 

Gabriel put one hand on Sam’s head, ruffling his hair. “You waaaaant... a grilled cheese?” That earned an excited nod from Sam. “Alright, I’ll go whip it up real fast.” He pat Cas’ back, turning and walking down the path back to their house.

Castiel watched Gabriel go inside, before setting Sam down. He kneeled down to his height, a smile on his face. “I’ll race you to the porch, buddy.” 

Sam smiled widely, a giggle escaping him as he ran to the porch. Castiel watched him with a smile, starting to jog after him.

— — — — — — —

The three of them sat on the couch now, a movie playing quietly on the tv. Castiel and Gabriel sat shoulder to shoulder, Sam sleeping on Cas’ lap. Gabriel gave Castiel a smile as he watched the other angel run his fingers in Sam’s hair.

“You’ve grown soft, _Casti_.”

“Shut up, _Gabey_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry it’s short! Writer’s Block makes me go brrrrrr.


End file.
